Judgement
by Broken-Snitch
Summary: "Have you ever been judged because of the people you're associated with? Well that happened to me and I got banished from my village because of it."  KakashixOC


UPDATE: I rewrote this chapter a bit, and fixed some mistakes.

This is my first fanfiction, and I know I'm not the greatest at writing, but oh well. I don't own anything. And please reveiw, constructive criticism is welcomed. :D PLEASE REVIEW!

It was another spring afternoon. It was a mild temperature, the sun was out, and there was a light breeze in the air. It was one of those afternoons where there wasn't a lot going on. Everyone's to busy sitting outside and just enjoying the weather to do much around the village. While most were enjoying it, some were sick of the weather. It's been the same everyday for almost two weeks. Konoha hasn't seen anything interesting happen for the longest time, and one Kakashi Hatake was bored out of his mind.

The jounin and his students were walking towards a small clearing in the forest to begin their day, just like every other. "Just spar or something." Kakashi lazily told his students while sat down on the ground against a tree and took out his infamous book. It's the same one he's read twice before, but the next one in the series won't come out for a few more weeks so he has to deal with it for now.

Before he could even begin reading it though it was pulled out of his hands. With an annoyed look at the blonde in front of him he gives an aggravated sigh. "Give me my book back Naruto."

"No, not till you actually give us something to do. We haven't done anything in days except spar! Aren't there any missions we can go on!"

"Kakashi-sensei, I do have to agree with him, for once. Isn't there anything else we can do?" Sakura asks. Kakashi just sighs, once again, and snatches his book back from Naruto.

"No, now go spar." With groans of disappointment, his three students walk to the middle of the clearing, and not even two seconds later Naruto starts egging Sasuke on about how he's going to defeat him.

Kakashi leans back against the tree and opens his book, but just stares blankly at the page in front of him. 'Of course there's missions to do, I'm just sick of doing them.' Its times like these Kakashi regrets taking on the three genin. Of course he cares about them and all, but it's just so mundane now compared to the missions he used to do. 'I never thought I would miss actually going on missions where my life was in danger. At least it's more exciting than walking dogs or weeding old ladies gardens like we do everyday.' With another exasperated sigh, he closes his book and puts it away.

Kakashi looks up at his students. Naruto is standing there yelling at Sasuke to fight back, while Sasuke just stands there, hands in pockets, ignoring him. Sakura is standing there telling Naruto to leave him alone. They are all just arguing, not even bothering to spar like Kakashi asked, but it doesn't bother him at all. It's another typical day which he will probably call off the day and let them leave early.

Right before he gets the chance to say they can just go home a male voice comes from the forest and interrupts the silence. "Tell me where the damn scroll is!"

Kakashi jumps up immediately, a kunai in his hand. Even though he hasn't had to deal with intruders to Konoha in a long while, his instincts instantly kick in and he starts walking towards the shout. Naruto immediately shuts up, and the three genin's get their weapons out also and start following the jounin. Kakashi holds up a finger to silence the three as they creep though the forest.

"I don't have it anymore how many more times I have to tell you that!" A strained female voice shouts back.

"You're a liar!" Suddenly they hear the clang of metal and feet shuffling, indicating that whoever these people were, they started to fight. Finally, after carefully walking through the trees, the group comes upon another clearing. They quickly crotch down below some bushes to stay hidden while they take in the surroundings.

There in the center of the clearing stood a tall male holding a katana. He's wearing a long battered traveling cloak, with the rest of his clothes hidden. He has jet black hair, his short beard the same color. He has a scowl on his face as he stands calmly in front of the female. The female, also holding a katana, is about half a foot shorter then the man across from her. Her hands are trembling while she's trying to catch her breath. She's also wearing a tattered traveling cloak with a small backpack on her bag. With jet black hair and a scowl on her face also, they almost seem like twins.

Kakashi can immediately tell they are travelers from their rugged appearance, but he doesn't see a ninja headband anywhere on either one of them. Also, for some strange reason, he couldn't feel either one of their chakras. Suddenly she throws her arms up in frustration.

"Arashi, I told you I gave the scroll to Rosuto, I didn't want it anymore. Check my bag, check me for all I care. I. Don't. Have. It." Arashi just chuckles. He lifts his arm and points his katana at the girl/

"How do you honestly expect me to believe that? He's a little crook and would just sell it, even if you asked him not to. I know you don't have it on you; at least I would assume you weren't that stupid. So just tell me where it is. Besides, even if you take it back to our old village, no one is ever going to trust you again."

Her face scrunches up in anger as she launches another attack at him, but it seems he was expecting it as he blocks the blade and the sword goes flying from her hand. Naruto leaps up, kunai in hand, but Kakashi immediately pushes him back down below the bushes.

"Naruto, all of you, don't move. I have no idea who they are or what they are capable of. When the times right we will intervene." Kakashi gives them all serious looks, and they all nod their heads to show they will do as they are told. He turns back around to see the man holding the female by the collar of her clothes.

"This is your final chance Satomi; tell me where you hid it." A small smirk plays on her lips, then she promptly spits in Arashi's face.


End file.
